Recent events have demonstrated the need for emergency temporary shelter for humans, their pets and supplies prior to, during and shortly after natural emergencies. Disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes and floods have shown time after time the need for sturdy shelters capable of surviving cataclysms. Previous efforts have concentrated primarily in underground shelters (designed to survive Tornadoes and or WWII-era bombings), or on shelters that must be in place before a structure is built. Such structures are proposed by Drager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,874, Qauline et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,166 and Spene, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,260,312 and 6,263,637 (All incorporated here by reference).
While preparedness is superb, time and again we have learned that human nature tends to prepare for situations only as a last resort. In addition, circumstances have demonstrated the need for supplies shortly after an emergency, while the logistics difficulties (and need) of bringing support and help to those in need is the highest.
A need therefore exists for a cost-effective shelter that can be easily transported and erected on-site by low skilled workers (possibly days or hours before the event), in such a way to resists threats such as Tornadoes, Hurricanes, Tsunamis, Hail storms, Avalanches, Pole Shift and other events.